Truck tries or wheels, whether tandem or single, and tries used on heavy construction equipment or farm equipment are extremely heavy and difficult to handle. Such tires often weigh hundreds of pounds and present problems and dangers to an operator servicing them. Heavy construction vehicles and most commercial trucks require a regular program of preventive maintenance which includes the periodic removal of the vehicle wheels to inspect and repair brake linings and seals located in the inner rim area of the wheel. In addition, the outer rim area of the wheel must be available for servicing since wheel bearings are accessable from the outer side of the wheel.
A number of wheel dollies are commercially available for lifting large vehicle tires and removing them from a vehicle. However, none of these devices also include a brake drum removing device to enable servicing of the brake linings and seals on the inner rim areas of the wheel. Many tire lifting devices have additional disadvantages. Many require tilting the wheel in order to service it, thereby complicating the structure. Other devices do not securly hold the vehicle wheels on the wheel lifting device.